Barkita Chronicles: Reawakening of a Hero
by MischiveousInsaneMonkey
Summary: The war continues. The team make an unusual alliance with an earthling named Cody and her five monkeys. Who is she? How did she come to have monkeys? How does SK know so much about her? Rated T for safety.


Chapter 1 Chapter 1

Screams. Evil laughter. The smell of blood filling her nostrils. She was running from something, but unsure of what. Adrenaline coursed underneath her skin and through her body as she pursued on, not looking back. Her lungs felt like they were aflame and would turn to ash. Her heart threatened to explode out of her chest. She had to get out of here. She knew that for a fact. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the cries of pain and the overwhelming scent of blood.

_The screams sounded so familiar, like they were from a distance memory trying to push through her mind. Like the memory wanted her to remember. She didn't linger on that thought. She just kept running. She heard the laughter from behind her get closer. She panicked and kicked up the speed, running as fast as her legs could carry her._

_Suddenly, she tripped and fell hard to the cold ground beneath her. Stars exploded in her vision and she tasted blood on her tongue. Her instincts and mind screamed to get back up and run, but her body lied unmoving on the ground. She was breathing heavily. She was so tired and pain shot through her body like knives slicing mercilessly at her flesh. She only could let out a whimper as her body took the onslaught of agony. She slightly curled into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut as they began to tear._

_Footsteps caused her breath to catch in her throat. She kept her eyes shut and tried to focus on something happy, something to advert her thoughts elsewhere. But whoever was coming towards her blocked it with darkness, frightening thoughts, and cold. She could feel the eyes of her chaser bury deep into her back. She sensed that the person was soaking in the pain and fear she was radiating out of her body. She didn't care. She let out another whimper._

"_Oh, poor child," a voice- low, icy, and gravely- said in a smooth tone that caused her to shiver. "Now, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, now was it?" She didn't answer. The voice chuckled evilly. "All I wanted was to talk. What's so wrong with talking?" the voice asked. She felt herself slowly regaining energy. She slowly sat up on shaky arms and quickly felt nauseated. Her head spun. As if sensing her feelings, the figure tsked her._

"_You are still a little tired from your run, my dear," the voice told her. She shook her head to try and clear the fog shrouding her thoughts. "You really don't need to think for the conversation we are going to have. Just, relax." She couldn't comprehend the voice's words, but obeyed them and stopped trying to think and relax herself. The figure stood behind her._

"_I can't believe that he wouldn't let me raise you," the voice muttered. She heard the venom dripping from his words. "You could be so much more powerful, much more taught and disciplined if he would have let me take you in as my own." She felt him look down at her. She slightly shivered as the coldness she had felt before grew stronger and deadlier. "It's really quite a shame. You could've been past advanced training by now…oh well." She wetted her dry throat._

"_What do you mean 'training'?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from running. "Who are you talking about? How do you know me?" By this time, her mind was not as clouded and she could think basic things. The figure chuckled again._

"_I will tell you those things at another time, my dear," the voice responded. "But, what I can tell you is this." He paused. She felt him bend down and lower his head to her ear. _

"_You are very gifted, remember that," he whispered coolly in her ear. She shivered as his cold breath hit her face. She sensed him smile. "You are powerful than any other human being. You carry an amazing talent inside of your body. It's just __**dying**__ to come out." Then, he stood. She didn't dare to look at him. She didn't want to. "It was fun chatting with you for the short amount of time we had," he suddenly said. She stiffened. "But, it's about time for you to wake up." The voice changed to a familiar voice, one not so evil and cold._

"_Uh?" was all she managed to say when someone grabbed her shoulders with ice-cold hands…_and she woke with a start. Something with metallic limbs was gripping her shoulders, probably holding her so to shake her. She let out a moan and pushed the cold arms off of her.

"Ungh, Java!" she grumbled, knowing who was attempting to wake her. "I've been sleepin' like crap this whole week and finally when the weekend comes, you have to wake me up when it's like 7:00 in the morning!" She pulled the pillow over her head. "Five more freakin' minutes won't kill anyone…" she muttered, closing her eyes once again, trying to focus on happy thoughts. But, all she could remember was the nightmare she had. Even though she couldn't go back to sleep, she remained lying down, keeping her body underneath the warm covers. It felt refreshing, comparing to the cold she felt in her dream. Now if she only could just revert the feeling into a pleasing thought for her restless mind…

"Weekend? It's only Friday! You still have school, don't you?" a voice asked, confusion mixing with her childish bubbly voice. At first, she didn't know what the voice was talking about, but then when she did, she jolted up, and whipped the covers off her pajama-covered body. She leaped out of bed and ran to her closet. She grabbed the frame and flung herself into the large closet. She began to flip through the clothing.

"JAVA!! WHAT THE HECK IS THE TIME?!" she called out into the room from the closet. She heard the scampering of feet as the unknown figure named Java scuttled to the clock on the nightstand.

"Uh, right now it's 7:05 a.m.," the voice replied. She cursed from in her closet and grabbed a black t-shirt with Jack Skellington printed on the front with "The Nightmare Before Christmas" logo beneath it. She also grabbed a pair of brown tinted blue jeans and her favorite pair of black, orange and light turquoise blue Converse High tops and left the closet in hast. She was supposed to be up an hour earlier before her foster siblings got up and hogged the bathroom. She quickly went for her dresser and whipped open a top drawer. She yanked out a pair of white ankle socks and an orange cami and slammed the drawer shut. She booked it out of the room after all the things were in her arms and charged down the hallway. Hopefully, they were still in bed. They usually didn't have to go to school till 9:00 anyway. But, sometimes Julia, her foster mom, would take them out for an early breakfast at McDonald's and let them play on the play-place. She kept her fingers crossed as she approached the bathroom door, hoping that Julia didn't decided to take them out today.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw the medium size bathroom dark and empty. She entered the room, flicked on the light, and shut the door silently. She set her items on the toilet seat and gave herself a good look in the mirror that hung over the white porcelain sink. Not only did she feel like crap, she looked like it. She was staring at a young 5' 6" sixteen year old girl with tired dull blue green eyes and bed-wacky dark orange colored medium layered cut hair. Her pale face gave way to slightly dark colored circles underneath her eyes. She sighed as she looked at herself.

_I dare to bet that Splatter will have a smart thing to say to me when I hustle down the steps, _she thought as she began to undress. She dressed herself and brushed out her bed hair. She applied a little make-up in attempt to cover the dark circles. Once she gave herself a good look-over, she brushed her teeth and headed out. Outside of the door, waiting for her, was a small robotic monkey. Her fin on her head only reached the girl's waist. She was two-toned; her face being only white while the rest of her body was a fresh minty color. Her chest fur was arich chocolate brown. Her kind eyes were the same minty green as her body and her pupils were the same brown color as her chest. The stripe running down her helmet was the same brown coloration as her fur. The sides of her helmet were a darker hue of minty green.

"Cody? I got your back-pack and laptop already downstairs for you," the two-toned monkey said, looking at the girl she addressed. Cody looked down at the monkey and smiled.

"Thanks there, Java. I owe ya," the human vowed, rubbing the top of the monkey's head and leaped for the stairs. She skipped three steps at a time and slid into the kitchen where two other robotic monkeys and a woman were. The woman looked at Cody as she ran in, sat down at the large oak table, and grabbed a bowl and a brand of cereal. The woman was 5' 4" with kind blue eyes and smooth blonde hair that glistened no matter how bright it was. She was wearing a dark blue turtleneck with a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair was pulled into a low raised ponytail. She studied Cody as she ate her food down. She cleared her throat as Cody plowed in another mouthful. The teen turned her head to look at her and gave an "Mmmphf" noise.

"Hon, you shouldn't eat so fast or you'll get sick," the woman told her, giving her a scowl. Cody finished what was in her mouth and wiped her mouth.

"But, I need to eat fast or I'll be late for my paintball meet. We have a tournament next week and George was kind of mad when I was late last time," she explained. "And I need to pick up my notebook from Destiny's house. I left it there when I baby-sat yesterday and it has my very important, life-or-death, sacred Math homework that I completed in there." Cody finished and looked to the woman with embarrassed eyes. A snort caused her to spin in her chair.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this mess if you would have gotten up on time," a cocky voice teased. Cody glared at the speaker. He was a robotic monkey like Java, only he was all white with a black belly. His eyes were dark blue around the edges, but then faded to an orange color in the center. His pupils were white. All over his body, excluding helmet, face, metal limbs, and metal tail, he was flecked with orange and dark blue spots, like someone had literally taken a paintbrush and flicked it over him. He was named Splatter (kinda obvious, huh?). Cody growled threateningly.

"Why don't you come over here and say that right to my face, monkey-boy?" she snarled. Splatter put his hands in front of him and smirked.

"Hey, now. I'm not the one making such a scene out of it. I'm just joking around with you, that's all," he told her. Cody muttered something inaudible and finished up her cereal. She set her bowl into the open dishwasher and pecked the woman on the cheek as she rushed out of the room, with a dark gray monkey following close behind. This monkey had a white belly with an odd evil looking purple colored design on her chest. She had eyes that were purple on the outside and faded to yellow towards the center. Her pupils were black. Her tail had the slightest curved tip on it. She stood patiently as the teen put on her bags and a black camo billed beanie hat. Cody made sure she had everything before she headed out the door. The monkey followed her outside to the large 2008 Chevy Silverado that sat in the driveway. The monkey hopped into the passenger seat as the teen sat in the driver seat. She cranked the engine and slid smoothly out of the drive.

Both human and monkey were silent as Cody drove along. Cody was deep into her own thoughts as they entered the highway that would carry them to Destiny's home. Cody glanced at the monkey sitting in the seat next to her. The monkey was staring out the window, observing the countryside and the cars that they passed. She looked as though she wasn't paying Cody no mind. But, the teen knew she was. The monkey was her best friend. Cody knew that the monkey somehow knew what had happened last night. She looked back to the road and sighed. The monkey spun to look at the teen and her face became full of concern and worry.

"Is there something wrong?" the monkey asked, her tomboyish voice mixed in with the emotions she was feeling. Cody glanced at the monkey and smiled warmly. She shook her head and chuckled.

"No, it's nothing really," she told the monkey. The dark gray simian gave the girl a look that made her snort. "Okay, it is something. Apparently, I can't keep anything from you," she muttered. She was well aware of the odd bond she had created with the monkey when she found them in the basement of her old home on Mackinaw Island in Michigan when she was 12. Zune had told her of the bond when Cody was having horrible headaches. Speaking of Zune…

"Hey, where was Zune this morning?" she asked suddenly. The monkey was taken back by this, but recovered quickly.

"He left to meet up with an old friend that arrived to town," the simian replied calmly. Cody nodded and looked out the windshield. But she felt un-eased at this. Zune wouldn't go anywhere without telling her first. It wasn't like him to do that. She tensed slightly and clenched and unclenched the steering wheel in a frustrated matter. The dark gray simian gave the human a shaken look before she looked back out the window. The two were silent once more. Cody decided to keep it that way. She turned up the radio loudly, feeling the bass of the song vibrate through her body as it flowed from the speakers. She drowned the noises of other things from her mind; it was just her and the music. She drummed her fingers to the beat of the song. She then began to sing along.

"_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho…_

She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me want to rewind

To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off in any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

Yeah you know we're gonna win again  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho… yeah," she then paused, looking to the monkey beside her. "Aw, c'mon I-pod. You know you want to sing with me," she teased. The simian looked at her, annoyance tinted in her eyes. Cody kept pestering her till the simian gave in.

"Alright, Alright, I'll freaking do it," I-pod snarled. Cody smirked and started the song from where she left off. The two started up and rocked to the beat.

"_Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The paranoid flake-oh… yeah_

She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Reappear with youth and magical

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off in any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic Psycho… yeah

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The paranoid flake-oh… yeah

Psycho lyrics found on  
I'm the one  
I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho

I'm the one  
I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho

You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho

--

"_Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off in any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho… yeah

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is…  
The paranoid flake-oh…

You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho

(Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is...  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho)

You're the one  
You're the one  
Who is…  
The schizophrenic psycho

(Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one  
Who is...  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho)

You're the one,  
You're the one,  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho." Laughter.

"_That was pretty good there, I-pod. It was probably one of our best duets."_

"_Admit it Cody. You did sound a little flat at that one part when he sings 'You're the one, You're the one who is…the schizophrenic psycho'."_

"_I DID NOT!! You just thought you heard it. It the dang sound system." _

"_Uh-huh, yea, sssuuurrreeee…"_

_More laughter. He chuckled to himself,_ seeing that the human and monkey were enjoying themselves, oblivious to the essence that read their thoughts and actions from his position in the darkness. He felt a wondrous chill trail through his cold body. He snarled at this small moment of bliss. He had to be fully prepared. One single "human" emotion could make the teen think other of him. He didn't want her to think she had a foothold in the plans that were about to unfold in the future time. And in his dark soul, he knew that his many years of searching, he would finally reunite with the teen once more. Very soon…

--

Okay, long chapter, I know. Song belongs to Puddle of Mudd. Called "Psycho". Luv that song. Anyway, I change my mind very quickly these days with stories… 


End file.
